


Him (one shot)

by CherryLarryx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Big spoon Harry, Fluff, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Little Spoon Louis, M/M, They never went on hiatus, harry really loves louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, nothing but fluff, they’ve been together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLarryx/pseuds/CherryLarryx
Summary: Every part of him, from his cheekbones to the slope of his neck, Was another reason for Harry to fall in love with Louis.Or where Harry reminisces about falling in love with every part of Louis while they cuddle in bed.





	Him (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot telling of Harry’s love for Louis!

The smell of Louis shampoo tickles Harry’s senses as he blinks his eyes open, arms sore from staying around Louis all night. They had gotten home late from a show in London, giggling into each other’s mouths as they fell into bed together. Harry can feel the sheets on his naked body, cool to the touch as he stretches his legs, looking down at his love.

The bright sun is shining through the window into their bedroom, but Harry doesnt want to squint and miss the view of Louis. The smaller man wrapped up in his arms is on his side, soft breathes escaping his lips as he enjoys one of their rare days off. The sun is shining on his face, rays eccentuating his angular cheek bones and button nose. He looks like an angel. Harry’s angel. 

Smiling smally to himself, Harry kisses Louis on his forehead, seeing him stir slightly before settling back into his slumber. Harry feels his heart swell at the sight, his love for the man beside him growing tenfold everyday.

For Harry, it isnt hard to remember the time he had fallen in love with Louis. They had been together, secretly, for around 4 months then when Louis had came over to stay the night. They had shared a bed before, but they were just friends who unknowingly had crushes on each other at that time.

That night was one of Harry’s fondest memories. They hadn’t done more than making out on Harry’s couch, panting into each other’s mouths when their clothed erections accidentally brushed. It was the cuddling and the movies after that made Harry feel more at home.

It was the morning after, just like this one, that Harry could look Louis in his eyes and tell him those three words. “I love you,” he’d said, grinning when Louis smiled at him, happy crinkles by his eyes as he said it back. Even with their morning breath, Harry couldn’t help but swoop down and kiss him then, lips molding together in a sweet but passionate kiss.

That was years ago now, but Harry can remember it as though it was yesterday. They’re both older now, Harry turning 24 the month before and Louis being 26 for around 3 months. They’ve been in a relationship for 6 years, but they both feel like they’ve been together forever.

Looking at Louis now, Harry knows he’s the luckiest man in the world to feel this way. He knows Louis better then anyone, and for that reason loves everything about him. If any of the boys ever were to ask Harry what he loves about Louis, he would write them an essay, proclaiming his love for the curve of his ears or the dip at the base of his spine.

Everything. He loves all of him. The curve of his back to his bum, the way that bum looks in the sinfully tight skinny jeans Harry knows Louis only wears to tease him.

The legs that are shorter then his, and the feet where Louis has to stand on the tips of the toes to kiss Harry, feigning anger when Harry giggles at him.

His stomach, flat and smooth, a canvas for Harrys tongue to paint as they make love. His chest, where Harry’s favourite tattoo often pokes out of tshirts Louis wears, hoping Harry will see.

His back, muscles taut but not bulging through White tees. The area Harry’s favourite to watch as Louis moves, on stage and in their bedroom at midnight.

His arms, the small biceps on them that Harry loves to stare at as they flex from gripping the microphone stand on stage. His hands, the hand he holds in private and the fingers he loves to have card through his curls.

His neck, veins bulging as he jumps around on stage, the veins Harry wants to bite at. The nape of it where Harry would place his hand as they kiss. The neck he often leaves tiny love bites on for the world to guess who left them.

Harry loves Louis face most of all. His thin but perfect pink lips, the lips that have travelled all over Harry’s body and kiss him everyday. The line of his cheekbones, and the angle of his jaw. His small button nose, and the eyebrows Harry’s swallow tattoo wears.

His hair always smells good to Harry, the smell of coconut mixed with the scent of their pillow cases. He loves it long, when Louis grows it out with him, and short, when he wears it in quiffs.

What Harry loves most of Louis, is his eyes. A cerulean blue not even the water of the places they’ve toured can compare to. They are made for Harry to look into as they sing, meant to say all the words they cant say out loud.

All of him, all of these parts of him, are what Harry has fallen for. Truly, madly, deeply Harry thinks to himself, giggling lightly. Louis stirs fully this time, eyes blinking hazily up at Harry. “What’s so funny, Haz?” He asks him, rubbing his fist over his eyes. Harry wants to kiss him senseless.

“Nothing,Lou. Just thinking.” Harry says, shrugging lightly. Louis smirks at him. “About me, I hope?” He says, running fingers through his short brown fringe. Cupping Louis cheek in his large hand, Harry smiles. “Always.”

They smile at each other for a moment, revelling in the warm sun and the love they share for each other. Harry could stay here forever, except his bladder has other plans.

“I gotta go wee. Want me to make some tea after?” Harry asks Louis, running his hand through his hair. Louis nods, leaning up to quickly attach their lips before laying back into the pillows.

Harry stands quickly, his bare arse cold as he walks towards the bathroom. The sun is less strong in this room, so Harry turns the light on. He walks quickly to the toilet, doing his business and washing his hands before heading back to the bedroom.

He grins at the sight of Louis presumably asleep again, slipping on a pair of boxers before heading to the door. Hand on the handle, walking out, Harry stills when Louis mumbles his name.

He turns, looking at Louis sat up in the bed. “I love you,” He says, smiling at Harry. Harry smiles back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I love you too,” He tells him, blowing a kiss before turning and heading to the kitchen for their tea.


End file.
